Officer Jinx
by XDr. JekyllX
Summary: Tells the story of how Jinx the loose cannon, became tired of taking orders from the Tyrant of Zuan, and thusly conspires with the Piltover Police force to take him down. Pairings include: Vi/Caitlyn, Jinx/Ekko For mature audiences in regards to alcohol reference, violence, and strong language.
1. Act I Ch1 One More Doomsday

**A/N: Alright the beginning of a fanfic I think I'll have quite a bit of fun with. Now this will definitely be interesting on account of I'll be taking the main antagonist and having her change sides. So we'll 'C' what I use for conflict lol.**

It was about three am in the morning when Jinx heard her symbol monkey alarm clock she'd made for herself the previous night go off. As she was not used to waking up to alarms she woke with a start as she blasted the makeshift clock with her zap gun.

The clock exploded sending arcs of electricity and small cogs flying across the room of the small shack she'd been forced to reside in that night. She giggled upon realizing the small amount of destruction she'd cause before releasing a small, "oops."

She'd chosen a small run down shack just out side Piltovers city limits. Being one of the most wanted fugitives in Piltover didn't exactly make it easy to hide. Especially when you take into consideration the fact that the two most prestigious police women in the PPD(God that sounded so much better in my head lol) were mainly concerned personally with your capture.

Not that she could blame them. In a grand scale of things she'd caused over two and a half million dollars in damages in the course of two years. Jinx then jumped out of bed and pulled on her boots. "today's the day!" She giggled happily before grabbing pow pow and fishbones then speeding out the front door.

She quickly circled back around the small shack to a motorcycle she'd been 'tuning up'. She yanked the dust cover off of the stolen motor bike and sighed dreamily at her masterpiece of devastation.

She'd removed the fender completely and replaced it with a socket of sorts in which fishbones interlocked. his head facing the rear taking up the role of a thruster for added speed.

The next thing she did was completely remove the engine and replace it with a mount for pow pow to lock into place which had a remote fire trigger rigged on the right handle bar. Upon doing this she had to set up an electrical grid to power the machine as she had no more room for a gas powered engine.

Luckily years of having to Hotwire vehicles for quick getaways had made her an expert of sorts. She modified the gas tank lastly to have a final socket for her zap gun to click into place. As it was her only electrical source, it'd also be the bike power source.

Jinxes' eyes glimmered with an unrivaled anticipation as she had not had a chance to test the monstrosity as of yet. Jinx shuddered excitedly as she pulled fish bones over her shoulder and slid him down into his fender socket snapping into place.

Next she pulled pow pow up beside her. She kneeled down and locked him into place where the engine used to be. she snapped the remote fire device around his trigger and pow pow then spun forth from his compact form as if on cue, whirring to life.

Lastly she eased her self onto the leather seat, sighing anxiously at the feeling. She then pulled her zap gun from its holster, "alrighty zap its your time to shine! Don't you dare let me down!" She told the weapon giving it a kiss for luck. She slowly slid the gun into the socket on the gas tank.

After she felt it lock she pulled the trigger and locked it. Zap glowed brightly as it supposedly charged the creation that embodied Jinxes' insanity itself. A minute passed with nothing, but then it happened. The power from her Zap gun blasted through the wiring like blood through veins, the bike roaring to life.

Jinx laughed happily; it started somewhat normal before it grew into something more maniacal. She breathed deeply, "HELL YEA!!" She shouted to the heavens making her pride evident.

"Ooooooh baby what am I going to call you?!" She asked happily to her self. "OOOH! I know! How about Frankenstein? I made you out of parts of myself and brought you to life with lightning! Do you like that?" She asked the machine. Just then as if on cue a particularly large charge of electricity surged throughout Frankenstein's power grid revving its 'motor' twice as if in response.

"I thought as much," she said back. She looked out into the distance at the city of progress.

"If this is the last time... I'm gunna have as much fun as I can before it's over," she said.

She then dawned her custom painted helmet, "there not gunna see this one comin," she said as she threw down the face mask. Jinx twisted the throttle on the right handle bar hard and tore off down the dirt road the led toward the pathetic neatness that lay upon the horizon.

 **A/N: Boom!! So it begins. This is going to be a crazy ride that I hope you guys will take with me and enjoy. Part 2 should be up fairly soon I think so fear not. Don't forget to comment wachu think and or let me hear any suggestions you may have for conflict because I may become stumped at some point. lol last thing don't worry about short chapters I promise this is just part 1 of ch1 and is the shortest a chapter will ever be.**


	2. Act I Ch 2

As Vi rode through the streets of Piltover on her motorcycle she pulled her wrist up to glance at her watch. It read three thirty it was only an hour before her shift ended. she was rather anxious for it to end tonight.

Due to the inexplicable drop in Piltovers normally high crime rate, she'd suggested to her boss and close friend Caitlyn that they take some vacation time. Caitlyn had got off a couple of hours earlier and was at there apartment, probably asleep by now.

Tomorrow was the start of there week long vacation, and Vi couldn't wait. She had planned on confessing to Caitlyn her feelings on the final night. She developed her feelings for Caitlyn after there third mission together when Caitlyn managed to pull off a 352 meter headshot after Vi had continued to repeatedly doubt her ability to make it. And yet afterward Caitlyn had put down one of Piltovers most infamous murderers.

Vi chuckled at the fond memory. She then after having already checked most of Piltovers main hotspots for attacks with them yielding nothing a thought crossed her mind...

Her sister.

Jinx hadn't been around for the past two and a half months, and it didn't bode well in her mind, surely she'd be due back soon. Vi just hoped Jinx could wait until after there vacation to try something.

Jinx hadn't taken it well when Vi left her life of crime to join the police force, she'd even given Vi the nickname, Fathands, to express her disgust.

Even though Jinx had grown increasingly troublesome and quite annoying over the years, she was still Vi's sister and she still found herself worrying for the felon from time to time.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being. With another glance at her watch, she decided to kill a bit of time and stop by her favorite diner.

As she pulled up into the driveway she removed her helmet and looked up at the neon display that read, Doran's Diner. Vi turned her bike off and kicked the kickstand out before she dismounted. She walked up to the door which had a closed sign in the window. She saw the owner in the window sweeping and then knocked on the glass door.

"We're not open yet! Come back in one hour!" He shouted in his Russian accent through the glass without looking up from his sweeping. Vi knocked again. "I told you! Come back in one-" the old man started before he looked up to see who it was. "Ah! Violet! Why you didn't say anything thing sweetheart!" He exclaimed happily with gusto as he scrambled to open the door to let her in.

Vi chuckled as the door opened, "I thought I asked you to never call me that." She said stepping inside. "ah well you know old habits and all that." he joked, "for serious though. it has been to long since your last visit! Come sit! Sit!" He invited her walking around and inside the bar. Vi chuckled once more before taking her seat at the bar stool opposite him.

"So what'll it be my dear?" He asked her warmly.

"I thought you weren't open yet Doran." Vi joked with the old man. "ahhh! I'm always open for you and your sweetheart," he countered referring to Caitlyn.

Vi felt blush spread across her face.

"Alright! Alright I give! Just give me my usual." she said covering her blush. Doran chuckled this time, "ha ha! Guess I win then! Alright! A slice of apple pie with club soda." he finished. Doran left to a fetch a rocks glass and pored just enough of the crystal clear liquid to fill a quarter of the glass before returning it to Vi.

He then left again to retrieve her slice. Vi, who'd had her eyes closed then lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip before the sudden unexpected heat of alcohol rolled down her throat causing her to cough a bit.

"Doran! This isn't water." she said feeling dumb for not expecting it of the man. Doran laughed heartily, "Oh ho ho, come now Violet, vodka is Russian for water after all. Besides, I thought you'd like this more," he said returning to her with her pie gesturing toward the glass.

Vi sighed before looking incredulously at the glass and downing the rest. "ha! See!? I thought so." Doran said sitting her slice of pie down in front of her. "I guess you just know me too well Doran," she said taking a bite of her desert.

"Nah! Your just open book my dear. Very easy to read," he said as he returned with the bottle of vodka in hand.

"So! How goes it with you and the sheriff? Have you told her yet?" Doran asked as he pored Vi a bit more 'water', to which she chuckled.

"Well... we've got a weeklong vaca starting tomorrow and I'm gunna tell her on the last day over dinner." Vi explained.

"Ah yes yes! Marvelous! First chance you get you both come visit and we celebrate! Yes?" He said happily. Vi laughed at this before responding through a mouthful of Apple pie, "yes," she agreed.

"Marvelous!" He shouted gleefully.

Doran was more than just a friend to Vi he was like a father to her for most of her life even back before she had joined the force. Even back when she was a criminal alongside Jinx Doran had offered more than just a safe haven for her but wisdom over her years eventually leading her to reach for higher things in life which was when she and her little sister began to grow apart and when she met Caitlyn.

Vi found her mind drifting back to the night she'd first met Doran.

 **Flashback to Vi(19yo) and Jinx(16yo):**

'Keep running! Don't stop running!,' Vi thought as she and Jinx fled from from a gas station they'd just robbed. Police sirens could be heard growing closer.

"Wow! Sis that was so awesome the way you just blew through the wall like that! That old fart didn't know what was even happening!" Jinx shouted gleefully performing a hop as they both ran for there life's.

Vi had a pair of gauntlets she'd fashioned herself out of stolen hextec, however they were only prototypes and over heated quickly.

"Be quiet Jinx! Do you want them to find us?!," Vi hissed at her younger sister. "oh come on the chase is what makes it fun!" Jinx quipped.

"Jail time isn't though, so just be quiet and run!" Vi told her being careful not to spill her haul. "yea yea fine," Jinx finally agreed.

"Hey! You two stop!!!"

Too late. A policeman was heard, and shortly after, rapid numerous footsteps were heard chasing after them.

"Dammit! Let's go Jinx!" Vi then shouted. they both sped up there pace. They ran toward the outskirts of the city since they were only just inside its perimeter. It felt like hours; they tried everything from ducking through traffic to taking back routes that only they knew until they'd managed to lose all but three of the officers.

They'd just crossed another street and were about to cut through another back alley when Jinx tripped on the curb falling hard hitting her head on the pavement knocking her unconscious. Didn't notice at first until she didn't hear Jinx's footsteps behind her anymore.

Vi came to a screeching halt and spun around to see two of the officers standing at Jinx's unconscious body, the third proceeding toward herself. "Jinx!" Vi shouted worry clutching her throat.

Vi cursed under her breath, her gauntlets had only just begun to cool off and if she used them now they could overheat and burn her hands and cease to function. Wait, why the hell was she questioning the situation?! Jinx is her sister! She'd just have to be quick...

'I'll just one-shot them all.. in one shot!' Vi thought with a grin. She dropped there stolen goods and drew her fist back and charged her gauntlets.

The officer drew closer.

She waited.

Closer...

'Not yet'

The officer then grabbed her arm her other arm in an attempt to restrain her.

"Big mistake! HYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Vi screamed as exhaust blasted from the small prototype gauntlets and Vi brought her fist around fast all of the pent up energy exploding outward upon impact with the mans abdomen, him and Vi flying through the air back toward the other two who had Jinx. When they impacted the other two officers Vi plunged her second gauntlet, which had charged during the vault forward, into the mans abdomen. The energy exploded outward in a huge enough shockwave to send the three of them flying back across the street impacting a lamp post and landing on the ground in a heap.

Vi's right gauntlet sparked briefly, then they both spewed exhaust to cool down.

"Jinx!?" Vi shouted worried for her sister. She was unconscious, but otherwise ok. Just then two more officers were heard approaching.

"Dammit!" Vi hissed. she then scooped up Jinx bridal Stile and ran forsaking there steal.

She ran, and she didn't stop until she took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. The officers were approaching quickly. Vi looked around frantically, on the verge of hyperventilating. there was a door to her left. She didn't know where it led but she had little choice at this point. She grabbed the nob and twisted it, the door surprisingly enough was unlocked and granted her entrance.

Vi quickly stepped inside kicking the door shut behind her before turning to lock it.

It was dark, the lights were off.

From what Vi could make out it was a store room of some kind. She walked over and sat Jinx down against the wall. Just then a hand grabbed Vi's wrist roughly and spun her around, as the light flicked on.

Vi reared back to charge her free gauntlet, but it just sparked and remained inoperable. Vi cursed under her breath, she was defenseless against this new adversary.

"Who are you! What you doing in my place of business!" The man said in a Russian accent. Vi struggled against his vice grip to no avail. Just then the officers could be heard outside the door just before they started banging on it.

The man looked to the door and then back to the young girl in his grip. "quickly! This way!" He whispered releasing her. Vi didn't have time to question him, she picked Jinx back up and followed him.

He led them to a walk in storage closet and put them in it to hide. "stay quiet I'll be back," he said shutting the door.

The man walked back to the door the officers continued to bang on. "Alright! Alright! Hold the horses!" He said opening the door. "yes? How can I help officers? Would you like some pie? Good for soul." he said greeting them as if nothing was going on.

"No thank you sir. We were actually perusing to suspects in a robbery however they ducked down this alley and this is the only way they could have come. One has pink hair the other had cyan blue hair and was unconscious. you haven't seen anything have you sir?" the officers asked.

Vi peaked out the closet and saw the man speaking with the officers. She didn't know if he was helping or turning them in but she knew for sure it was far to risky to wait to find out. She raided a medkit on the wall, grabbed some food from the pantry and stuffed her tattered cargo pants pockets as filled as she could. She then scooped up her sister a final time before slipping out the pantry quietly and thought the double doors that lead to the front. Vi found themselves in a diner.

She quickly pushed through the front doors and didn't stop running until they were outside the city.

 **(Flashback End)**

Vi finished her pie and downed the last of the vodka and flipped the glass upside down on the counter signifying her being threw.

"Ahh.. finished are we?" Doran asked her. "yep, how much do I owe you?" Vi asked. Doran simply reached forward and flicked Vi's forehead. "when have I ever charged you Violet," Doran chuckled heartily.

Vi sighed before responding, "I think the real question hear is when are you going to let me actually pay for my own meal?" Vi chuckled back.

"And the real answer is... When I'm dead!" Doran laughed again. Vi smiled. "fine then, put your first three customers on my tab.

"Ha ha, always the hero. alright, alright then! Good luck with the sheriff! Always good to see you."

"Right! I'll see you Doran," she said as she began to take her leave. Just then what appeared to be a rock busted through the glass and flew over her shoulder. She had just enough time as it passed over her shoulder to recognize one of Jinx's unique grenades, and it was live!

Reacting quickly she activated her newly perfected hextec gauntlets, the pack she wore detached to parts that Vi reach back and pushed her hands into. The gauntlets clicked into place locking onto her hands.

Vi grabbed Doran and pulled him from behind the counter where the explosive landed and vaulted into the back of the diner just as it detonated. the ceiling then fell down on top of them.

After everything settled Vi and Doran were buried in rubble. Vi managed to role over onto her back. She charged both her gauntlets and blew a hole in the pile of rubble on top of them. Vi crawled out of the wreckage first and then pulled an unconscious Doran out next.

She leaned Doran up against the still standing wall on there right. She then dialed called for an ambulance and hung up.

Vi then went back out to the front which was now non-existent. Out in the street looking back at her was that undeniable set of cyan blue pigtails. Jinx was sitting on a motorcycle, of her own design by the looks of it.

She said nothing but held Vi's stare with an intensity to match Vi's own. Jinx then gave a nonchalant 'come and get me' gesture with both her hands before returning them to the handle bars and tearing of further into the city.

Vi cursed under her breath.

'There goes our vacation' Vi thought running over to her own bike cranking it and tearing off after the loose cannon.


	3. Act I Ch 3

Vi rode after the cyan streaks in her headlights. She was becoming increasingly fed up with her little sisters 'fun'. When did Jinx even get a motorcycle?! A life on the run didn't permit time for one to procure too many nice things.

Vi bobbed and weaved through the currently empty streets chacing after Jinx. Every so often a grenade or two would come flying at her and she'd swerve out of the way.

She had to stop the little menace and quickly before she hurt somebody. Vi twisted back the throttle as far back as it would go. As she began to gain on Jinx she saw the rocket launcher on the back blast forth with immense force boosting Jinx's lead on the enforcer immensely.

As Jinx began to pull away rapidly Vi cursed under her breath, she was about get away again. Jinx turned a corner and was lost from Vi's field of vision. "No you don't!" Vi shouted speeding around the corner.

However when she rounded the corner Jinx could be seen standing on the side walk with fishbones pointed at herself. "Shit!" Vi cursed.

Jinx rounded the corner and spun round to a stop on the sidewalk immediately jumped off, detached fishbones, knelt down, and took aim as Vi rounded the corner and as there eyes met Jinx smiled madly.

"Take this!" Jinx shouted as she pulled the trigger sending forth a projectile that embodied Jinx's insanity in and of itself.

The rocket sped forth before making contact with Vi's motorcycle causing several chaotic shades of red, orange, and yellow to explode forth.

Jinx cackled madly as the flaming remains of Vi's motorcycle flew through a display window of a shop across the street setting fire to the inside.

As Jinx's cackling died down she spoke, "woo! Damn Fathands, you never disappoint!" She said as Vi slowly approached a furious scowl upon her face. Jinx put fishbones on her back. She then retrieved her remaining two weapons and stood patiently as Vi approached slowly at first until Jin giggle madly and sprinted off down a back alley to her left.

Jinx looked back as Vi chased her and laughed happily as she led the enforcer towards there final battle ground.

Jinx pulled out one of her three remaining flame chompers and counted off, "one," and then then threw it behind her before taking a right turn.

Vi ran off down the alley after Jinx refusing to let her escape this time. As she chased her sister through the alley her eyes widened when she saw her drop one of her grenades. "how many of those damn things does she have left?!" She thought activating her hex-tech powering up her shield as the grenade exploded. She kept running never stopping, completely unfazed by the blast.

Jinx turned to make sure Vi still followed and as the piltover enforcer rounded the corner unscathed she smiled maniacally. She turned around as she approached a dead end pulling out a second flame chomper and throwing it at the wall which blasted a hole through it. Jinx jumped through it and came into a clearing.

Piltover central square just as planned there were people all around a few injured from the blast of her chomper. When they laid eyes on Jinx they all got quiet.

Vi then emerged through the hole and realized she's been led to the most heavily populated part of Piltover.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

Jinx saw Vi emerge and stopped and listened as she spoke, "give it up Jinx! Theres no where else to go! There's no reason to fight right now! Just come quietly. Please" Vi pleaded with the part of Jinx the was still her sister.

"No reason to fight?..." Jinx said darkly, "how about because of your abandoning me ten years ago! I think that's plenty of reason for us to fight! I hate what you did! And I'll never forget it!" As Jinx spoke her countenance grew increasingly more perturbed as she scared every piltoverian half to death.

Vi grimaced as her sisters mindset became more unstable by the second.

"And if that's not reason enough for you how about this!" Jinx shouted as she armed pow pow and pointed him at the innocents behind her.

"Jinx stop!" Vi shouted upon deaf ears as Jinx pulled the trigger firing a barrage of bullets. Clipping several civilians.

Jinx cackled insanely as she turned back to Vi dropping pow pow and fired her final rocket at Vi.

Vi stood defensively as she charged her shield once more however it didn't endure the entirety of the explosion Vi taking the brunt of some of it.

When her eyes focused and ears stopped ringing she stood smoking from the explosion staring at a still laughing Jinx.

When Jinx did stop laughing she asked, "So?! How bout now Fathands?! Is that reason enough for you?!" She said dropping fishbones and smiling that same sickening smile she was so infamous for.

Vi gritted her teeth knowing now there was no chance of getting through to her now. she stood and took up an offensive stance as her gauntlets charged. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Her back up would arrive soon, but looking over at Jinx,

she didn't appear to care.

Jinx tossed her zap gun to the side took up a fighting stance.

When Jinx dropped her guns and raised her fists instead she knew something was off, but she didn't let it distract her she had a job to do right now, besides in a straight up fist fight.

Vi charged Jinx and threw her fist forward but with surprising speed Jinx ducked underneath and delivered a quick jab to Vi's ribs. Vi coughed but immediately brought her other gauntlet down at Jinx who once again dogged stepping back before jumping up and off of Vi's gauntlet and spun to kick her in the face knocking Vi off balance.

Vi then fell to one knee. As she breathed she wondered where Jinx learned hand to hand combat.

"Surprised Fathands?! I'd explain but I don't think your small brain could comprehend it," Jinx teased smiling a wide evil smile.

Vi growled angrily and jumped back up at Jinx and threw several punches her way, all of which were dodged effortlessly. Jinx sidestepped another left hook before throwing her fist into Vi's stomach knocking the wind out of her, however this time she remained standing and grabbed Jinx's arm.

"Shit!" Jinx cursed.

Vi charged her gauntlet and blasted it forward into Jinx's unarmored chest. A sickening crack was heard before she coughed up blood and was sent flying back into the wall of the building behind her. Upon impact she coughed again before falling to her knees and clutching her chest.

Vi approached cautiously and lifted Jinx off the ground and pinned her to the wall she smashed into.

"Jinx, your under arrest." Vi's stated before Jinx began laughing weakly. Vi tightened her grip, "what are you laughing at?!" Vi demanded.

Jinx then revealed her final flame chomper which was live in her hand.

"Three" she wheezed before tossing it up in between them as it exploded. This time Vi was unprepared and was sent flying back by the explosion into the fountain in the middle of the square destroying it and knocking her unconscious.

When the smoke cleared jinx was on her knees again and fought her way back onto her feet. But Jinx wasn't spared from the explosion either and was severely beaten burned and bruised but somehow still the one conscious.

Jinx limped over to her unconscious sister in the chaotic mass of frightened fleeing civilians. She stood before Vi holding her shoulder. "thank you Violet" she said as the Piltoverian police force then arrived all around even a police chopper hovered overhead. Jinx squinted as the search light stopped over top her head.

She looked around at all the officers pointing guns at her. Jinx then heard the familiar sound of her zap gun charge and weakly turned to see the sheriff herself pointing her own weapon at her.

Jinx grinned a bit, "heheh, hey, Hat lady." she wheezed.

Caitlyn's only response was a scowl and a pull of the trigger.

END OF ACT I

There you go everybody I hope you are pleased now that act one is complete we can start getting to the good stuff.


	4. Act II Second Chance! Chapter 1

Here we go every one! Act II! Woot woot!

So how will Jinx worm her way out of this one? Will she even be able to do so? Find out now.

Everything was dark... Black. Jinx found herself falling through an abyss of unsettling nothingness. 'Am I dead' she thought.

As she drifted through the vast empty blackness she saw what looked like fire. She then felt the falling sensation she was feeling increase ten fold. Unable to slow her decent in any way she clamped her eyes shut as she saw concrete. Jinx then she felt the sickening thud of her body hit the ground.

She opened her eyes and found her self on the concrete floor of a jail cell. Her head spinning, and ears ringing she slowly came to terms with reality.

"Oh yeah," she said remembering last night how, and how sheriff Caitlyn had showed up and electrocuted her into unconsciousness with her own weapon. Jinx chuckled; regardless of how much she disliked Caitlyn; she had to admire the gall of her actions. It added insult to Jinx's literal injuries, something Jinx enjoyed doing her self.

Jinx pushed herself up into a sitting position and grabbed her side wincing in pain. She was surprised to find it was actually wrapped up. She then noticed that her clothing had been changed. She wore a white tank top stopping under her breasts although she still sat in her own torn shorts. Her bullet pendant necklace remained to her surprise. She clutched it thinking back to when Vi had left.

Just then person on the other side of the bars spoke, "Of all the things to find on your person that was the last thing I expected to find." When Jinx looked up to see Piltovers enforcer sitting against the wall outside the bars of the cell she sighed.

"I guess this is yours then?" Jinx asked referring to the top she now wore. " It was all I had that would fit your scrawny ass." Vi said. Jinx chuckled. "I was the only one willing to tend to you. You're lucky the damage you caused us wasn't severe, cause I ain't no doctor," Vi explained.

"I don't need your pity." Jinx hissed.

"But you did need help," Vi shot back.

Jinx then looked back to the bullet that rest around her neck. "I guess that means you think that I've hated your guts for all these years," Jinx said solemnly. Vi looked at her sister who sat in the cell in front of her. "Why didn't you come with me?" She asked.

"What?" Jinx said.

"All those years ago when we were invited to live with Caitlyn's family. You were offered the same invitation. We could've lived normal lives. Without struggling every day." Vi questioned her sister.

Jinx didn't respond but clutched the her necklace defensively. It remained that way for a few more seconds before Jinx spoke, "do you remember the promise we made nine years ago?" She asked.

Vi sighed. "I see... That's why. Us against the world right?" "That's right... 'Until the end' I believe you said as well." Jinx reminded her. Vi sighed again bringing a hand to her head. "It crushed me inside Violet." Jinx said her voice breaking.

Vi's eyes widened, did Jinx really just say her name? Furthermore she sounded upset?

Vi dropped her hand to see, Jinx the maniacal most wanted felon in Piltover melt away back into the helpless girl she knew nine years ago.

"To think that you picked them over me... I couldn't cope with it. I hated you, but I also missed my sister," now crying uncontrollably Jinx continued, "As it went on I grew more and more lonely then, he found me."

All of this was new to Vi she'd never known what'd become of her sister the night she ran off. To think that someone else had an influence on Jinx in some way gave her hope for Jinx's mental. Perhaps her sister was still somewhere inside.

Vi listened intently as Jinx continued, "he was the one to give me my weapons he told me there names. He gave me a new name and told me the it was my destiny to spread disaster and bad fortune to all who hurt me. And I believed him, that's the worst part. Hell! I even started hearing the godamn guns talking to me. Violet, I-I,"

Before Jinx could finish she heard the cells bars slide open before being enveloped in her sisters warm embrace Jinx's eyes went wide as she suddenly fell silent. She didn't know how to react; it'd been almost a decade since she felt her sisters embrace.

When Jinx finally remembered how to do so she returned the embrace her sister provided gratefully, squeezing hard never wanting to let go. She then buried her face in Vi's shoulder. "I was blinded by jealousy for a long time. I was a fool, I'm sorry." Jinx said.

They both sat there on there knees after they separated. Jinx continued, "I need to speak with Hat la-, sheriff Caitlyn it's important. Vi's brow furrowed in confusion. Why was Jinx being respectful? "I'll see what I can do," Vi said standing and exiting the cell locking it behind her. "I'll be back if she grants your request." Vi said turning to leave.

"If she says no, tell her it's about C." Jinx said ominously.

Vi stopped dead in her tracks. Did Jinx really just say what she thought she heard? Vi then immediately quickened her pace leaving to find Caitlyn.

"Absolutely not Violet! I'll not be conversing with that beast today! Her questioning isn't until tomorrow! And if not for her, we'd be on vacation right now! I'm not inclined to submit to her of all people's wishes anyhow!" Caitlyn shouted to Vi.

"Caitlyn please! I know we're both irritable after last night's events but I think you may want to consider it. She's not acting like herself."

"And why the hell should I care?! And furthermore how would you know how that maniac acts normally." Caitlyn questioned sitting down at her desk and beginning to writing on a clipboard.

Vi then sighed. "Alright I suppose I should've already mentioned this but, Jinx is... My, sister..." She confessed.

Caitlyn stood silently for a moment.

"And why didn't you mention that sooner? Either way, that doesn't change what she's done, if anything else she outright doesn't deserve it, I'm sorry Violet." Caitlyn finished with a sigh.

Vi sighed one last time, "It's about him." Vi stated.

Caitlyn's eyes widened as they looked at Vi, her pen slipping from her grasp. She then angrily slammed her fist on the desk bringing her forehead to rest in her other hand. "Dammit!" She spat, "she's obviously got some kind of plan."

"What do you want to do cupcake?" Vi asked her.

"We'll play along, for now and see what kind of information we can get out of her." Caitlyn said, "I guess she'll get her little chat after all," Caitlyn sighed.

Vi nodded and turned to leave. "I'm sorry for not trusting you." Vi said opening the door and leaving.

As she walked back down the halls on the way back to get Jinx she thought about what might ensue on account of Jinx's state of mind.

As she passed through the office she ended up bumping into Jayce. Vi almost fell if not for Jayce catching her wrist and pulling her back to her feet.

"Dammit, sorry Jayce, my head was somewhere else." Vi apologized. "That's alright. Where you off to Vi?" Jayce asked. "Early interrogation for Jinx she's evidently got valuable Intel in regards to a big Case. Or at least that's what she claims."

Jayce grunted in disbelief, "Hmph! I wouldn't trust to much of what comes out of her mouth," Jayce replied crossing his arms, " any way aside from that, how are your burns?" He asked concerned.

"A lot better now thanks again." Vi said gratefully.

"Anytime, so I have to go file the incident report on last night, so you be careful. Don't over exert yourself," he said as he began of in the direction she'd come. Vi waved as he went.

Jayce continued off toward Caitlyn's office. When he arrived and knocked. Once he heard Caitlyn call for him to come in he turned the door knob and entered.

"Sheriff? I've got the reports from last night for you to sign off on." He stated waving the papers. "Thank you Jayce just set them over there please," Caitlyn said heaving and exasperated sigh.

"Are you alright Cait? You look stressed." Jayce said setting the folder of documents down on the self Caitlyn had indicated.

"Oh I look stressed really?! Not like the number one most wanted nuisance in Piltover just ruined my vacation or attacked my city or anything like that!" She stated sarcastically.

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you Cait. I just worry is all," Jayce said concerned.

When Caitlyn didn't respond Jayce sighed and took it as his que to leave. He sighed and did so. When Caitlyn heard him shut the door she stood from her desk and walked over to where he'd left the papers, pick up the folder and opened it to read through the reports. She then noticed something odd about everything right up to the location they'd captured Jinx the previous night. She then closed the folder and exited the room.

I was gunna make this longer but I feel like this is a better stopping point then what I'd originally intended. Any way hope you enjoyed and I'll probably be updating this one for awhile over Remnants Royalty cause I'm just inna jinxy kinda mood!:D


	5. Act II Chapter 2

Here we go everybody act II chap 2. What relation does jinx have to the evil mastermind known as "C"? Find out now!

Jinx sat on the bed with her hands in her lap staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if Caitlyn would take the bait.

She then thought back to the night she'd met the illusive man known as "C". She felt sick at the memory of going with him so willingly all those years ago. But could she really blamed? She'd only been eighteen years old that day. In addition she'd just felt as though she'd been abandoned by the only family she'd known.

However something about knowing better now made her feel even worse.

Jinx hunched over holding her sides as the memories flooded into her mind.

~~flashback~~(uuuugh how I hate them xD){Jinx 18y/o vi 21 y/o}

Jinx ran...

She kept running...

For hours she ran. She was far outside Piltover now, closer more so to the sewers of Zaun now. She kept running until her legs refused to carry her any further. She fell over onto the asphalt scraping her hands and knees rather badly. "Ahhhhh!" She cried as she hit the pavement hard.

"Vi, you damn traitor!" She cursed inwardly. It then began pouring rain heavily. Jinx crumpled over where she laid not wanting to move. She felt abandoned. Why on earth would Vi choose that goodie two shoes bitch over her own sister? She couldn't understand it. She wished the heavy rainfall would drown her right there.

She sobbed loudly, now thoroughly drenched. However it didn't matter how cold the water soaking her body was it couldn't disguise the burning tears she felt running freely down her cheeks, preventing her for being able to forget what'd just happened.

Just then when Jinx was ready to just lie and wait for deaths cool embrace the rain ceased it's relentless onslaught upon her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of boots in her face.

"Get up."

Jinx looked up at the voice. The man looked down upon her; an umbrella shielded them from the rain. Jinx didn't hear him. She sat up but didn't otherwise respond as she gazed up at him.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS!"

The voice rang loud and clear this time startling Jinx awake as she shot up to attention only for a split second before her overused legs immediately quit on her again, Jinx falling back upon her rear.

"Pathetic."

The mans condescending tone sent shivers up her spine, but motivated her for some reason to prove to him otherwise. She grit her teeth hard and fought her fatigue until she stood shakily upon her feet again, fists balled and fangs bared.

She could see the man more clearly now.

He wore a navy blue vest with a golden pocket watch, black slacks, dress shoes, and a long black leather overcoat. All of his clothes were matted but the watch was in sublime condition.

Jinx panted heavily and pulled her fist back and threw it forward like a derailed freight train hitting the man square in the jaw. His entire body slid back about an inch in the wet rain re-exposing herself to the rains mercilessness.

Jinx grinned, she'd shown him.

He then looked up at her nonchalantly as if she'd never hit him.

"Hmph, I suppose you'll do," he said turning and walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin! Come back here!" Jinx said charging the man. She threw her fist at him only this time it didn't connect. The man simply ducked down letting Jinx's own weight, as little as it may be throw her back into one of the numerous puddles on the ground.

The man looked down upon her and spoke, "Do you desire revenge against your transgressors?" He asked her.

"What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Jinx shouted up at him. The man pulled a weapon from his person which glowed a bright blue cyan with the electrical energy housed in its barrel. He held it out toward Jinx for her to take, "If so, I can provide for you the means for more than just an end."

Jinx stood wobbly to her feet and approached slowly. She hesitantly grabbed the handle to the weapon. When he willingly released it she eyed him first then looked down at the gun in her hand. She turned around and found her target in a lone rodent nibbling upon some sort of refuse. She pointed and squeezed the trigger without hesitation. A bright powerful beam of electricity shot forth and upon coming in contact with her target the small animal was quickly reduced to a pile of smoldering remains.

Jinx stared for a moment before a wide smile, that couldn't be described in any other way except insane, spread across her face.

She then immediately began an uncontrollable fit of laughter that could've frightened away most demons.

The man behind her grinned menacingly as if he couldn't wait for what was to come.

(Flashback End):D

Jinx sat back up placing one palm to her forehead, panting heavily. At this point recalling her past wasn't healthy. Every time she even thought about all the things she'd done, what she'd gone through personally; it made a foul bile rise up in her throat that she could hardly stomach. She felt as though she needed to atone for all that she had done and whatever was decided for her would be just that.

Just then the gate to her cell slid open with the Piltoverian enforcer standing in the doorway with a pair of hand cuffs.

Jinx chuckled, then she stood. She proceeded over to where her sister stood, gave a knowing grin whilst holding out her hands and said, "lead the way sis."

Ok so I know some of these chapters are kind of short but that's only because of how I decided to do it in acts. It makes it easier for myself because if I'd done it the way I'd originally planned for each chapter would take me twice as long. And while that way would essentially triple the length of my chapters as I'm already not the most consistent updater, I'd rather not make you all wait that long, hence the reason for the "muti-ch acts" so with that said this chapter was shorter because it was mainly some backstory and filler so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment what you think! :3


	6. Act II Ch 3

As Vi transferred Jinx to the interrogation room she could feel all the different officers stares burning into her. It was something that would've bothered most normal people. Jinx however, was as they all knew, anything but. Jinx ignored all of it not even flinching. That much was expected, what wasn't was the lack of resistance she was putting forth.

Most pictured that Jinx would be one to fight them every step of the way. As such they were genuinely confused as she peacefully allowed the enforcer to guide her along. Jinx didn't even honor them with so much as a glance in there direction. She only had one thing on her mind.

Vi sighed as she guided Jinx around the corner to stop in front of the door to the interrogation room. "What's wrong sis? Not the teary reunion you were hoping for?" Jinx chuckled. Vi grabbed Jinx's shoulder firmly. "You know that regardless of what you may think, not a moment passed since you disappeared that I wasn't worried about you. I guess, in a way I'm relived that I don't have to worry about you anymore." Vi explained turning the door knob.

As they entered Jinx breathed in the frigid air. It may have been dry however she'd been in worse conditions for far longer. As far as she was concerned, this was a vast improvement. There sitting at the other end of the table was the very one who started this fiasco. The sheriff of Piltover herself Caitlyn Chapmen.

Vi told Jinx to sit down, to which she complied with a rather drained expression. Once her cuffs were fastened to the table Caitlyn spoke, "I have to say I'm rather surprised at how preserved your acting," Caitlyn quipped.

Jinx merely glanced at her and when there eyes met Caitlyn felt an indescribable chill run up her spine. "What's wrong sheriff? I'm in cuffs whatcha so scared of?" Jinx said with a menacing grin that more than confirmed that she was still mentally unstable.

"Listen bitch..." Jinx began, "I don't fucking like you. In my eyes my only remaining family was taken from me by you."

Caitlyn was confused, Jinx felt she was responsible for her predicament?

"But my family offered you the same second chance they did Vi. You're the one who ran off." Caitlyn said.

"Do you want to know the last thing my father told me before he died like a dog? To scum like you no less..."

Vi's eyes widened she'd long forgotten about that, and Jinx was only five years old at the time. But now that she recalled Jinx had thought the world of there father as well.

As Jinx began to speak Vi interrupted, "Don't beg for things. Do it yourself, or else you won't get anything." She said surprising the both Jinx and Caitlyn. Vi felt shame suffocate her suddenly and quickly left the room.

Vi was walking quickly toward the exit. She rushed down the stairs. And as she came into the main lobby she pushed through anybody in her way without stopping as she exited out of the double doors she thought how she forgot all about her fathers final lesson and all of Jinx's pain made sense to her.

She reached her car quickly, and started it. She then sped away from the Piltover Police Department bound for a place she had not been to in near 20 years.

Jinx turned and looked smugly at the sheriff, "There you have it. Now let's get one thing straight; I hate you. Always have, always will..." Jinx continued through a anxious sigh, "but, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jinx looked at Caitlyn knowingly.

"You know about C?" Caitlyn asked tensely. "Yea you could say that." Jinx said bowing her head and becoming a bit more angry than before. "He's planning something big. Something big enough to wipe Piltover off of the map." Jinx said, "now while generally that wouldn't bother me I'd still lose the only family I had left. And I'll be honest it's been rough without Vi. I've been missing her a lot and so, when C told me that I was to kill Vi or be killed my self... Needless to say that was the straw that broke the camels back, so-"

"You had to stage a defeat..." Caitlyn said her eyes widening.

Jinx grinned, "You're not as stupid as you look hat lady."

Caitlyn ignored her remark, "So then? What kind of information do you have for us," Caitlyn asked now more apt to work with the Loose Cannon.

"Wow now your suddenly ok with my being hear?" Jinx remarked sarcastically. "It's like you said, the enemy of my enemy... So let's hear it. What do you know?" Caitlyn said.

"Nuthin..." Jinx said with a grin. Caitlyn stared with wide eyes, flabbergasted at her nonchalant confession to being useful. Caitlyn gritted her teeth and then threw her fist down in irritation, "Then tell what purpose dose your space waisting serve?!" She shouted now angered.

"Two things, eyes and ears..." Jinx began as she leaned forward until her mouth was beside Caitlyn's ear, "Cupcake." She finished and then leaned back smugly.

Caitlyn's expression widened to one of shock at the nickname only Vi knew. She then snarled, "So then your an asset now."

"That's right. You want C? You need my help." Jinx stated simply.

"Very well you will work along side us and after C has been apprehended. Your sentence will be carried out." Caitlyn told her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked.

"I said no. Let's get one thing straight I'll not be working with any of you scumbags. Vi's the only person here I'm even willing to give the time of day. And furthermore, none of this is going to work if C knows I'm still alive." Jinx explained.

Caitlyn groaned, "how do you know he even knows your here?"

"This is C we're talking about toots. He's got eyes all over Piltover. He knows." Jinx said.

Caitlyn then sighed bringing her hand up to rub her face. As much as she hated to admit it, Jinx was right. C was probably already making new plans now that Jinx had been captured. "Then what do you suggest we do?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Jinx said cryptically. Caitlyn's brow furrowed further. Jinx then groaned, "God your no fun." She said.

That was it. Caitlyn snapped. She lurched forward gripping Jinx around her neck beginning to choke her but then stopped her self and took a deep breath. Jinx coughed a couple times before she caught her breath, "Now you've got the idea." Jinx said.

Then it clicked. Looking at her hands she turned to face the Loose Cannon, "We have to kill you..."

Jinx grinned madly.

Boom! Are you not entertained!?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment, and smash that vote button!!


	7. Act III Public Execution! Ch 1

Vi drove lol mad memories flooding back like a rouge wave capsizing an ocean liner and erupting from her body in the form of tears. She floored it as she made her way to a place she thought she'd never be returning to.

Vi slowed and turned a corner into the slums of Zaun. Jinx and herself had resided here many years ago. It was where they were raised by there mother after there father died. She was hers and Jinx's blood mother but was a mother to all who resided here in the less fortunate parts of the city of progress.

Vi walked slowly holding her sides trying to keep from crying. As she walked she received several dirty looks from some of the people. Most of them didn't know her as Vi the enforcer, but rather Vi the rebel. She protected everyone from thugs our lowlifes who'd otherwise take advantage of there situation.

But ever since Vi became the enforcer she'd lost touch with her roots, and the people still attached to them. She'd stopped walking for a moment as a heavy downpour began. Most in the immediate vicinity ran for cover underneath a nearby bridge. Vi looked up into the rain and closed her eyes.

As the water washed over her form guilt set in, she'd never even thought about how she'd abandoned all of her friends. She remembered when she tried to offer to put her mother up in her apartment with her however she'd refused her, only now did she realize why. She remembered how this used to be her life as well, and how she despite everything, made the best of it.

"You're gunna catch a cold standin in the rain like that puddin'!" a voice rang out clearer than a choir amongst the cascade of rainfall. There in front of her was the strongest woman Vi had ever known, Harleen Quinn, or as she knew her, "mom..."

Caitlyn stood contemplating the idea. "Hmm, fake your death... Admittedly it's quite ingenious."

Jinx coughed briefly before raising here hands up, as much as chained hands could be lifted, in a showboaty fasion, "Thank thank you hold your applause!" She said.

"C is too smart to fall for something like that however. You'd have to actually die." Caitlyn explained feeling skeptical.

Jinx simply displayed that same mad grin she always did. Caitlyn understood what Jinx was implying.

Caitlyn sighed, "Okay so riddle me this do you have someway to return to the land of the living?"

Jinx snickered, "I always have a contingency plan. It's why you two bozos never catch me."

Caitlyn was about retort but Jinx kept going, "And before you tell me you caught me last night, sorry to hurt your pride, but I already told you that shit was staged."

Caitlyn sighed, "Alright, let's hear it then... What's your contingency plan for dying." Caitlyn asked skeptically.

"Back pocket," Jinx said leaning forward so Caitlyn could get at the right pocket. Caitlyn reached down into the pocket but found nothing. Jinx snickered, "Wrong pocket you perv." Caitlyn shoved head down onto the table lifting Jinx's rear off the chair. She reached into the other pocket and fished out an old photo. "Jeez, take a joke!"

"Who is this." Caitlyn asked.

"That's my contingency plan."

Jinx explained, "His name is Ekko. Ekko has a hex-tech device called Zhonas Hourglass. It gives him the capability to turn back time for himself or another individual by thirty minutes."

"So you get publicly executed and Zaunites and Piltovarians alike think you're dead. Then we take you to this Ekko character and he'll just be able to bring you back? What makes you think he'll even want to?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

Caitlyn sighed once more.

Vi sat next to her mother in front of the fire barrel. Harleen wrapped an old blanket around Vi and sat down next to her. "So what brings you out here puddin'," she asked.

"Well mom... We caught Jinx last night..." Vi explained, "and after talking with her I finally realize why she's been so distant since I left. I didn't just abandon her, but the rest of our family too."

Harleen face was one of pure skepticism, "I see... Y'kno Jinx really takes after ya dad in a lotta ways. She definitely got his crazy bone. But after you left she met this real shady fella, and took your place. She fought for everyone here. She told me that it was her goal to provide twentyfold what you did, no matter the cost."

That just made Vi feel worse although it did explain a fair amount of Jinx's earlier antics. It also however made Vi feel something she didn't think she'd ever get to feel, pride in her little sister.

"It's like ya dad use'ta say, 'Don't beg for things.' " Harleen told Vi. "Mom do I disappoint you?" Vi asked.

"What?! Puddin' no, god no! I couldn't be more proud! You fought just as hard to get where you are!"

"That's just it thought. I didn't have to fight as hard. I got offered the easy way out and I took it. While at the time I thought I could use that to benefit us all, now I realize it was just a desperate cry for help. That's why Jinx was so disgusted with me. Dad would be ashamed too." Vi said.

Harleen sighed, "Listen hun," she began lifting Vi's gaze to meat her own, "Sometimes our paths can lead us to different places. Sometimes the path is a little smoother, and sometimes it's bumpy as hell, but they all converge at the end. The path you chose does NOT define who you are puddin'... It's how you choose to walk it. And I'd say you've been struttin' your stuff on yours, eh?!" Harleen joked nudging Vi's side rousing a giggle and a grin.

"Thank's mom." Vi chuckled.

"Your welcome sweetie now I think you still got som struttin' ta do huh?" Harleen told her with a grin. Vi stood up, smiled, and pulled her mother up into a hug surprising her, however Harleen quickly reciprocated. "If you ever need ta talk puddin' I'm here." Harleen told Vi. Vi nodded, thanked her mother, and left with confidence in her step.

Whooo! Another one! Hope you all enjoyed! 


	8. Act III Ch2

As Vi walked back to her car the rain slowed. As she approached the car door her phone rang. A picture of Caitlyn pointing at the camera with her index and thumb in the shape of a gun appeared and the caller ID read, Cupcake. Vi smiled and answered, "Hey Cait." She said.

"Hey is everything alright?" Caitlyn asked over the phone. Vi smiled, "Yea. I think I'm good now." Vi told her. "Good, then hurry back. You're gunna want to hear this in person." Caitlyn told her.

Caitlyn was waiting in the lobby for Vi to return. Once Vi entered Caitlyn immediately approached her.

"So what's up Cait?" Vi asked appearing confused why Caitlyn looked so irritated. "It's better if you hear it from her." Caitlyn said, "That way you don't think it's purely because I want her dead." Caitlyn explained grabbing Vi's wrist to begin leading her back to the interrogation room. VI's expression intensified as she heard the word 'dead'.

They then arrived back at the door to the interrogation room. Caitlyn opened the door and Vi saw Jinx sitting there with her head in her hands. Jinx heard the door open and saw Vi and Caitlyn step back inside, "Sup." She said casually.

Vi deadpanned and Caitlyn just ignored it. "So where'd ya run off to sis?" Jinx asked with a grin. Vi sighed, "Went to see mom. She gave me some advice." Vi told her.

"Oh?" Jinx said genuinely surprised. She then spoke solemnly, "how was the welcome?" She asked. Vi scratched the back of her head, "About as well as can be expected I suppose," Vi explained.

"Gotcha, well the plan... You might not like the prospect." Jinx said. Vi looked at her confusedly. Jinx then proceeded to explain what she'd told Caitlyn.

"Wait... So there's a possibility you stay dead?!" Vi exclaimed. "No, Ekko's never late and he already knows the plan. He w-"

"No! This is unacceptable I'm not killing my little sister!" Vi objected. "Sis listen-"

"No you listen! I'm not putting the fate of my sister in the hands of some bastard I don't even know!" She shouted standing back up to emphasize her point.

"Vi if we don't do it this way, C will just have someone come break me out eventually, and at that point I either kill you or he kills me." Jinx explained standing up the cuffs falling off, surprising Vi and Caitlyn. Caitlyn made a move to stop Jinx however stopped when Jinx wrapped her arms around Vi's form in embrace.

This surprised both Vi and Caitlyn. Not only had she probably never been restrained in the first place, but she wasn't trying to resist. After Jinx finished she looked her sister in the eyes. "It's nice to see you still care this much sis, but you have to trust. If not in my allies, then trust in me. It's the only way we can go back to the way things were." Jinx said. Vi while surprised felt tears welling up once more.

"I won't stop you but I won't help you kill yourself." Vi said solemnly. "Oh that's fine, your going to be driving the truck that transports my body. And Hat lady there's gunna be in charge of making sure everything goes smoothly." Jinx said nonchalantly now back to her usual self. VI simply deadpanned, afterwards she sighed and spoke, "Okay fine but how are you going to go unrecognized about the station? Everyone in Piltover knows your face."

"Hun, you'd be surprised what some makeup and a new outfit will do for ya." Jinx said. VI remained skeptical but sighed in defeat. "Fine then. Cait, text me the details later my shift was SUPPOSED to be over two hours ago." She said giving Jinx a stare. Jinx stifled a chortle. "Alright get some rest." Caitlyn said as Vi left the room.

Jinx looked at Caitlyn.

"Well um this is awkward." Jinx said. She then offered her hands back out for Caitlyn to recuff. "How long did you have them unlocked?!" Caitlyn asked. "Um since you guys chained me to the table? Sorry it's kinda become a habit, and obviously I need you guys to trust me. So I just acted like they were still locked..." Jinx explained scratching the back of her head.

Caitlyn promptly recuffed Jinx. "It shouldn't be difficult to arrange a trial where you get the death sentence..." Caitlyn spoke. "It'd calm the citizens too if they thought you were dead. So I'll make arrangements for you to go on trial tomorrow." Caitlyn told her as she lifted Jinx back to her feet. "Ah! Not so rough toots!" Jinx quipped. Caitlyn snarled in frustration at the pet name.

She then jerked her forward as they began the trip back to her cell.

Caitlyn arranged the trial and it went off without a hitch. Jinx even pleaded guilty for her crimes and for being a total badass of course. She played the part of the loose cannon she'd been known for her whole life all too well. She even made several death threats to the jurors.

Needless to say the jury reached a verdict quickly, and Jinx was sentenced to die in two days time.

Jinx laid on the hard bed in her cell staring up at the ceiling. She wondered what C was doing right now. She also couldn't help but think about how her plan could go wrong and she could end up actually dead. Jinx gulped.

"Nervous?" Vi chimed in pulling Jinx away from her dread. She sat on the ground outside the cell eating chips. Jinx jumped and began breathing a bit heavier as she scared her. "What are you doing here?" Jinx asked. Vi swallowed before replying coolly, "It's my lunch break. Want some?" Vi asked offering Jinx some chips. Jinx practically drooled at the prospect. She rushed over and snatched the bag out her sisters hand and then stuffed her mouth with the salty snack.

"Damn, you have a light breakfast or something?" Vi joked though she knew the real reason. The prison staff refused her every possible luxury due to her identity including mess hall. Not to mention Jinx hadn't eaten since two days prior to attacking Piltover. Needless to say she was damned hungry. Vi chuckled at the sight of Jinx stuffing her face, yet she still felt bad. Jinx quickly finished off the bag. She'd almost shed a tear when she ran out.

Her stomach growled loudly and Vi saw Jinx start crying again. She sniffed and wiped her face, "Thanks sis." Vi was surprised at Jinx being polite but she knew she was still probably starving. "If you want more just ask." Vi said smiling revealing a plastic bag stuffed with different treats. Jinx's tears then erupted forth on full blast. She couldn't believe her sister still cared so much even after all she'd done. "Why don't hic- you hate me?" She blubbered.

Vi opened the cell and walked over where Jinx sat on the floor next to her blubbering mess of a sister who was still clutching her empty bag of chips. Vi opened up a cinnabon and a bottle of soda removed the chip bag from her sisters hand and replaced it with the cinnabon. She sat the soda on the other side of Jinx. Vi sat with her sister for the rest of the night as she devoured the contents of the bag, crying all the while.

It's about to get interesting my lovelies! Stay cool!


	9. Act III Ch 3

"Jinx's gone and gotten herself caught has she?" C spoke in a low tone.

"Yes sir, our informant told us that after a spectacular battle in the city square of Piltover Jinx was reported to have barely defeated the enforcer, and was then promptly captured by the rest of the force." One of his henchmen told him. "I see, well that simply won't do, I can't proceed smoothly with Piltover's destruction without her." He spoke to himself.

"What would you have us do sir?" The henchmen asked.

"We'll have to break her out; as unfortunate as the situation is, Jinx is essential to the plan." C said. "Yes Sir, however there is a complication." The henchmen began.

"Hmm?"

"Jinx is scheduled to be executed at 10:00am tomorrow morning," he explained. "Hmm... There's no time to loose then. Organize a rescue party to spring her discreetly."

"Yes Sir." The henchmen said and then left.

C swished the wine in his cracked wineglass and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you up to Asura?" He asked himself and took a sip.

Ω

Jinx lie in her bunk silenty. She starred up at the ceiling quietly. It was no surprise that she couldn't find slumber tonight. She was to be publicly executed tomorrow; anyone would be nervous. The plan was solid however, if anything were to go astray she could actually die.

Jinx gulped.

Just then she heard a commotion on the other end of the cell. She looked up and saw Singed C's mad chemist and Twitch a man transformed into a rat via experimentation. "We came to break you out Jinx." Twitch whispered through the bars. Singed poured a chemical on the bars which dissolved them quickly.

As they entered the cell and looked over to the loose cannon. Her red eyes pierced the darkness menacingly. "C'mon already! There's no time to lose!" Singed said. Jinx simply starred at them. She then reached under her bunk and pulled out a something that looked akin to a remote detonator, didn't hesitate to flip the switch. The lights all switched on, and the alarm sounded.

Singed, and Twitch shared an expression of surprise, and confusion. In moments they were restrained by members of the Piltover Police force.

Vi approached the two restrained individuals. She then looked to Jinx who tossed her the remote. "Good job," Vi said. Singed then put two and two together, "You bitch! You're working with them?!" Singed questioned attempting to resist.

Jinx then let out a hearty laugh before displaying her crazy grin she was so known for, "Me working with them? Hardly!"

Singed growled, "then why?!"

"Because, I'd rather die then kill family..." she spoke darkly, "And if I'm to die it'll be on my own terms." Jinx explained.

The officers present were confused when Jinx said family. Singed then looked over to Vi and spoke with a snarl, "what about you?! You're fine with killing your own blood?!" The officers then gasped and looked over to Vi. Singed took advantage of the distraction and broke free of his captors and activated his poison gas which spewed forth from the bottle on his back.

Jinx then immediately got low and shouted, "Get down! Don't breath it!!" Twitch broke free next; he, and Singed then jumped forward as Singed spewed a slime onto the back cell wall which instantly dissolved it. He and Twitch then ran past Jinx, and jumped out the hole in the wall and out into the city.

Jinx watched as they fled. She then looked back to the officers, and more importantly her sister. They'd fortunately headed her advice and got down quickly only one or two were coughing. Vi seemed fine. Jinx sighed in relief. Vi issued an order to slowly exit the cell block. She then crawled over to Jinx, cuffed her and together they left the cell block.

They hazmats arrived shortly, and the cell block was quarantined. Jinx was placed in a different cell block for the rest of the night. Before Vi left her she looked to her sister who had the most obvious nerves, grasped her hands firmly, and spoke, "Don't worry sis you're plan WILL work," Vi comforted her. Jinx looked less than convinced but thanked her sister anyway.

As Vi walked away she rubbed the back of her own neck, "it has to!" She said to herself.

Vi entered the office area and immediately got several looks of confusion, and distrust. Jayce approached after hearing what happened in the cell block, "You alright Vi?! I heard what happened." He asked. "I'm fine Jayce," she said patting his shoulder and then moved past him.

Vi made her way to the intercom room. Upon entering she was addressed by the intercom woman, "Oh! Um, officer Quinn. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to make an announcement," she said. "Oh, um, ok did you file a report with the help desk?"

"Nope." Vi responded plainly rolling the woman in her chair aside, "H-Hey wait! Y-you can't just-" before the woman could stop her she spoke, and her conviction in her words range true, "Hey everybody it's Vi! Listen up! The word about what was said tonight in the cell block will probably spread fast, so rather than you make up your own stories, I'm just gunna come out and say it. Jinx is in fact my sister!" The woman futility attempting to stop vi then stopped herself.

"You heard me! Now, while that may be, that doesn't mean I support any of her ideals. I am still Vi, the enforcer! And I'm no different than the Vi you knew yesterday!" She finished and let go of the broadcast button.

She then turned to the woman behind her, "My apologies for the breach of protocol," Vi told her. She nodded and Vi left. Vi received no shortage of stares as she returned to Caitlyn's office. She sat down at her desk. Caitlyn wasn't due in for another hour. Vi unwrapped a stick of gum and popped it into her mouth.

It was going to be a long night.

Ω

Singed and Twitch arrived shortly back at head quarters. They'd both eluded authorities quite easily Singed after all was the fastest runner in the underground while Twitch had his camouflage tech. They quickly made there way to C's chamber pushing past the protesting henchmen.

Singed kicked one of the henchmen the the double doors opening them. Singed and Twitch entered. "C! Your precious little pest is a traitor! She almost got us both caught!" Singed shouted his irritation evident. "It's true sir, she was lying in wait for us," Twitch explained. C sighed and spun around in his chair to face them, "I'd hoped it to had been something I'd eaten however, I did have a rather bad feeling about this. My apologies you too, I'll see to it your compensated for your troubles." He said.

Singed was muttering something to himself but seemed satisfied by that. Twitch bowed respectfully and they both turned to leave. A snarling wolf-like creature with Hex-Tech enhancements emerged from the shadows behind C.

"Kill them..."

The werewolf creature's Hex-Tech activated and he pounced on both Singed and Twitch. As they screamed C spun back around and looked at the monitor on his wall which displayed the status of the underground.

Ω

Jinx was currently being led to the euthanization room. Her stomach was in knots as she walked quietly. It didn't take long before she was strapped to a table with the lethal IV hooked up. Jinx was taking slow deep breaths as a broadcasting camera was set up outside of the room to peer through the glass.

The entire city of Piltover was quite as the public broadcast of Jinx's execution began. Caitlyn stood outside the glass, "Jinx Asura Quinn, you're here today charged with 152 counts of Assault, 468 counts of vandalism, and 24 counts of murder in the first degree. You've thusly been sentenced to death." Caitlyn said.

Ω

C sat and watched his monitor as Jinx's execution was being carried out. He'd always known Jinx to have some kind of a plan however this had him completely blindsided. Never would he have guessed she rather die than seek revenge against her sister. He also would have known via informants if she'd planned to fake it.

But this was real and it was happening right in front of him.

Caitlyn's words rang loud and clear over the speakers, "Have you any meaningful last words before you sentence is carried out?"

C watched as her only response was to lift both of her middle fingers and to stare into the camera evilly. Everyone in Piltover would think it was Jinx just being Jinx but he knew better. It was meant for him, and only him.

"Do it..." Caitlyn said.

C watched as Jinx slowly lost consciousness her eyes fluttering shut, and her breathing slowing until it was no more.

A silence fell over the city of progress that night, an ethereal silence. The kind of silence that one might display if standing in the presence of an angel.

Jinx was dead.

Ω

Another Update for my lovelies!

I do sincerely hope you are all enjoying. I see the views but since comments seem scarce I can only hope!


End file.
